Fury Domain
Fury Domain Gods of fury are primal, bloodthirsty deities venerated by primitive peoples. hey demand brutal sacriices and grant savage strength to those who worship at their crude stone altars, delighting in the bloody strife that ensues. Clerics who serve gods of Fury aspire to lead the warriors of their tribes into battle, driving them to overwhelm enemies with sheer ferocity. Around the council-ires, Fury clerics are keepers of tribal traditions, urging their fellows to reject civilization and place their trust in the old ways. Fury Domain Spells Cleric level Spells 1st Heroism, mark of guarding 3rd backbiter shield, mark of might 5th bloodlust cloud, fear 7th baleful mark*, stoneskin 9th contagious madness*, hold monster * New spell described in this book. Bonus Proiciency (1st level): You are proicient with martial weapons. Inspirational Fury (1st level): As a bonus action, choose one enemy you can see within 30 feet of you. Until the beginning of your next turn, any of your allies who make a weapon attack against the enemy you chose have tactical advantage on their attack rolls. You can use this feature a number of times per day equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum one). Furious Effort (2nd level): You can use your divine channeling to drive your allies onward in the face of failure. When an ally within 30 feet of you misses with a weapon attack, you can use a combat reaction and expend a use of divine channeling to shout a prayer of encouragement, granting your ally another weapon attack against the same target he or she just missed. Aura of Fury (6th level): By your mere presence, you encourage your allies to fight harder. Add your Wisdom modiier (minimum one) to the damage dealt when you or an ally within 10 feet of you score a critical hit. In addition, you or your ally can remove 1 level of exhaustion or heal damage equal to your Wisdom modiier. Furious Strike (8th level): Once per turn when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can deal an extra 1d8 damage to the target. he type of the damage is the same as the damage type of the weapon you use. At 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Renewed Fury (17th level): Your healing spells ill the recipient with renewed zeal for battle. Whenever you cast a spell that provides at least 1 hit point of healing to a creature, the recipient of the spell gains tactical advantage on weapon attacks and gains immunity to becoming frightened until the beginning of your next turn. MARK OF GUARDING 1st-level abjuration Casting Time: 1 minute Components: V, S, M (a bear claw) Range: Touch Duration: Special You place a protective rune on a melee weapon to safeguard its wielder. The mark lasts for 24 hours, but is inactive until the wielder uses a bonus action to invoke its power. The activated mark provides a +1 bonus to the wielder’s saving throws and the wielder gains the ability to use a combat reaction to parry incoming weapon attacks, adding 4 to his or her AC against the triggering attack. The effect lasts for 1 minute once activated, and then the mark fades away. BACKBITER SHIELD 2nd-level enchantment Casting Time 1 combat reaction, which you take when you are hit by a melee weapon attack Components V Range 5 feet Duration Instantaneous The weapon of the enemy that had the temerity to attack you turns upon its wielder. This spell causes a creature that hit you with a melee attack to repeat the attack against itself. This attack uses the same attack roll bonus, including modiiers, as the attack against you, and deals the amount of damage dealt to you by the triggering attack. MARK OF MIGHT 2nd-level transmutation Casting Time: 1 minute Components: V, S, M (a pinch of mammoth fur) Range: Touch Duration: Special You place a spell of crushing impact on a weapon that the wielder can call upon in battle. The mark lasts for 24 hours, but is inactive until the wielder uses a bonus action to invoke its power. When the mark is activated, the wielder doubles the weapon’s damage dice (for example, a greataxe with a mark of might deals 2d12 damage). In addition, any target struck must make a Strength save (caster’s DC) or be knocked prone. The effect lasts for 1 minute once activated, and then the mark fades away. BLOODLUST CLOUD 3rd-level enchantment Casting Time 1 action Components V, S, M (a tiny vial of blood) Range 120 feet Duration concentration, up to 1 minute A cloud of red vapors rises at your command in a 20-foot-radius sphere that spreads around corners. The area within the cloud is heavily obscured, and also obscures darkvision beyond 5 feet. The cloud can be dispersed by a moderate wind. Any creature below half its maximum hit points that ends its turn in the bloodlust cloud makes a melee attack against a random adjacent creature unless it makes a successful Wisdom save. BALEFUL MARK 4th-level necromancy Casting Time: 1 minute Components: V, S, M (a serpent fang) Range: Touch Duration: Special You place a speciic and deadly curse upon a weapon, making it especially dangerous to a particular type of foe. You must specify the creature type when you cast the spell. You can choose any creature type except humanoid; for humanoids, you must specify the race, such as elf, human, or troglodyte. The mark lasts for 24 hours, but is inactive until the wielder uses a bonus action to invoke its power. Once activated, the wielder may roll 1d6 and add the result to his or her attack roll each time he or she attacks a creature speciied by the mark, and scores a critical hit any time the total of the d20+d6 is 20 or better. If a creature of the type susceptible to the mark suffers a critical hit from the active weapon, it must make a Constitution save (caster’s DC) or suffer an additional 5d8 necrotic damage and become stunned until the end of the wielder’s next turn. The effect lasts for 1 minute once activated, and then the mark fades away. CONTAGIOUS MADNESS 5th-level enchantment Casting Time: 1 action Components: V, S, M (tiny bag of marbles) Range: 60 feet Duration: Concentration (up to 1 minute) Your magic overwhelms the mind of a foe, sending him or her into a berserk fury—as well as anyone your target attacks in his or her madness. Choose one creature within range. That creature must make a Wisdom save. If the save fails, the creature lies into a berserk rage. It treats all other creatures as enemies, and on its turn it moves to the nearest creature it can see and makes a melee attack. The berserk creature gains tactical advantage on its attack rolls, but any attacks against it also gain tactical advantage. Any creature hit by a melee attack from a creature affected by this spell must make a Wisdom save, or suffer the same effect. At the end of each of its turns, a creature affected by this spell can attempt a new Wisdom save to end the effect. The spell ends when no more creatures are under its effect, or when you cease concentrating